Lesson Learned
by disenchantedlife
Summary: This is a fic between ronxharryxdraco. Ron and Harry gang up on Draco and teach him a lesson. There is an alternate ending, if you would like to end the story on a lighter note...I was just playing around and writing random things...trying something new.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! This fanfiction is rated ****M**** for a reason, stating that there is graphic and sexual scenes, including (but not limited to), ****kissing, penetration, hand jobs, blow jobs, fingering, rape, or any other sexual act between two males****. If you do not approve of these scenes, do not read this story. ****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**This story contains ****rape**** and is purely a fictional story, this is in no way intended for humor and is purely for artistic purposes only. The subject is completely serious to the author of this work, along with many others. If you do not approve, do not read.**

Draco Malfoy laughed as he teased Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, "You two must be queer, always hanging out together..." he smiled, "Well at least I can tell that Potter is the top in the relationship, Weaslebee is afraid of his own shadow!" the sixteen year old Brit walked closer to the two. Oddly enough, he was alone, without any of his friends to back him up if the duo decided to attack...and they did...

Ron pulled his wand out, aiming it at Malfoy as grabbed his arm, "Shut it you git..." Malfoy's own wand dropped to the ground, being kicked aside in the snow.

Harry did the same, grasping his other arm, "You're coming with us..." Harry didn't feel the slightest pang of guilt as he cast a silencing spell on Malfoy, dragging him off without anyone seeing or hearing them go.

The sun was going down, and it was getting dark fairly quickly. Malfoy was kicking and silently screaming as Harry and Ron dragged him past the whomping willow, and toward the shrieking shack. Since no students were around, Harry quickly undid the silencing spell, allowing Malfoy to scream all he wanted.

"What are you doing? Let me go this instant!" he was shocked at how strong the two boys were, Harry was younger than him, so it surprised him – but Ron being older, didn't shock him much other than the fact that he _was _a Weasley, "I'll have you suspended for this! No, expelled! Your wands will be taken away!" he screamed as Harry shoved him to the floor, wand still drawn. He may have been putting up a fight, but he was truly all talk as he screamed at the two boys; inside, he was shaking, frightened by what they were going to do to him. He finally calmed down a bit, watching as Ron removed his own shirt, Harry following the same action. "What are you doing...?" he asked, fear showing in his tone of voice.

"We're sick of the way you treat us..." Harry dropped to the floor, kneeling beside the blonde.

"Yeah, so Harry and I are going to teach you a lesson..." Ron got on the floor as well, watching as Harry pinned the blonde down. The ginger grabbed Malfoy's pants, undoing them and pulling them clear off his body.

"N-no.. y-you can't do this!" he thought he would cry, honestly thought he would cry...

"Harry get his shirt.." Ron held the lower half of his body down as Harry struggled to remove Malfoy's sweater.

"Stop!" he cried out, feeling utterly exposed.

"Spread his legs Ron..." Harry ordered, caressing Malfoy's hair.

"P-please...d-don't..." Malfoy could feel the tears spring to his eyes as Ron forcefully pushed open his legs, pulling a bottle of lube from his back pocket, pouring some onto his fingers.

"Don't want to completely hurt the poor boy...now do we...?" Ron winked, shoving a finger inside of the blondes tight hole.

"No!" he screamed, raking his nails across the floorboards, trying to get away.

"Stop fighting or I'll shove my cock in you now..." Ron held his hips down with one hand, sliding another finger into him.

Malfoy began crying, full on crying, "Please don't do this!" A third finger thrust into his entrance, causing him to moan, actually moan.

"Harry, can I fuck him now?" Ron undid his pants, removing his thick cock from his trousers.

"Do it," Harry undid his own pants, watching as Ron lubed himself before getting into position.

"No!" Malfoy screamed before Ron thrust inside of him. The pain was more than he could stomach as it coursed through his small body. He dry heaved, whimpering as Ron began to move his hips.

"Give it to him hard Ron..." Harry let go of Malfoy, shoving his cock in his face, "If you bite me...I have the power to kill you..."

Malfoy nodded slightly, opening his mouth to take Harry's cock into his mouth. He let out a muffled cry as he began sucking, tears falling down his face.

"Draco..?" Ron smiled, leaning down to kiss his neck, "Just relax...take it all in..."

"Have you done this before?" Harry thrust into his mouth, "Feels amazing.."

Malfoy cried as he choked on Harry's cock, trying to push away from his hips. Harry backed off, pulling himself away from the boys mouth.

"Come here.." Ron sat up, pulling Malfoy into his lap, "Ride me..."

He nodded, hanging his head to allow his blonde hair fall into his face. He bounced up and down, pain still rushing through his lower back as he rode Ron's cock. Harry smiled, listening to the slight moans that escaped Malfoy's lips.

"He's nice and tight, Harry..." Ron laid back on the floor, watching as Harry began kissing Malfoy.

"St-stop..." Malfoy pushed away, crying as Ron grasped his hips, causing him to move faster. He screamed as his prostate was brushed, his hips rocking on their own.

"Seems as if you like that..." Harry kissed his neck, "We just want you to feel good..."

"Then why does it hurt?" he shouted, raking his nails into Ron's chest.

"We also wanted to hurt you..." Ron thrust upwards, causing Malfoy to gasp.

"You see, Malfoy, we've wanted you for so long..." Harry pulled him off Ron, placing him on his hands and knees. He positioned himself before thrusting into the blonde, holding his hips tightly.

Malfoy was used to the feeling now, no longer fighting the forcefulness of the two boys. Harry moved quickly, kissing the nape of Malfoy's neck as he did so.

"Harry I think he's enjoying it now...listen to him moan..." Ron smiled, hugging his best friend from behind.

"Mm.." Harry moaned, enjoying the feeling of Malfoy.

The blonde began moaning, pushing his hips backwards against Harry. The tears stopped flowing, and he was feeling complete pleasure as Harry slid in and out of him. The two friends smiled at each other, knowing they had just caused their victim to enjoy what they were doing to him. Malfoy shook his head, knowing what they were thinking as he hung his head.

"Ah!" Malfoy dug his nails into the floor.

"Told you he'd like it..." Ron pushed the boy up onto his knees, bringing their lips together as Harry continued to pound him from behind.

The blonde moaned, wrapping his arms around Ron as they ground together, "No more..." he began shaking, "...stop..."

"I think he's cumming, Harry..." Ron smiled, jerking his cock in his hand as he watched his best friend bring Malfoy to an orgasm.

"No!" he cried out, reaching his right hand behind him to grasp Harry's dark locks.

"Fuck him harder..."

Harry moved harder, grasping Malfoy's cock and jerking it quickly as Ron stood up, thrusting himself into the boys mouth.

"Fuck Draco..." Harry thrust faster, causing the two of them to moan loudly. He groaned as he shot his cum inside of the blonde boy.

Malfoy pulled away from Ron's cock, "Harry!" he gasped, feeling his cock twitch as he reached his own orgasm with a loud scream.

Ron jerked himself in his hand as he came on Malfoy's face, and some in his mouth.

"That was hot Ron..." Harry smiled as Malfoy sunk to the floor, laying on his side.

"Think we were too rough on him?" Ron questioned.

"Maybe..But does it matter?" he rolled the blonde onto his back, watching as his chest quickly rose and fell. He was covered in cum from himself and Ron, and between his legs was the sticky residue Harry left, mixing with blood from how harsh they actually were on him.

"Please..." Malfoy whispered, his legs shaking, "It hurts..."

"Clean him up Ron..." Harry did his pants up, pulling his sweater back on.

The ginger cast a quick cleaning spell before pulling himself together as well, "What should we do with him?"

"Get dressed.." Harry ordered, watching with amusement as the blonde struggled to do so. He lifted him up and watched a few tears fall from his eyes, "Learn your lesson?"

Malfoy nodded as he continued to cry.

"Awe, what's wrong?" Ron kissed his cheek, brushing his hair away from his face.

"I-I want to go now..." he fell to his knees, shaking.

"Do you want your daddy?" Harry smirked, looking down at him.

He nodded once more, wrapping his arms around himself as he cried.

"Well if you tell people what happened...you'll lose all respect around here...from anyone.." Ron paused as he spoke, "..you've already proven to us that you're all talk...and no show..."

"I'm sorry..." the blonde whimpered.

"It's too late for sorry, Malfoy... We've already done what needed to be done to get you to back off..." Harry helped him up again, "Walk back with us...I'm sure we'll all wind up getting detention if we get caught..."

He nodded in agreement, walking back to the school with the two. They parted their ways, Ron and Harry heading off to bed, Malfoy walking to the Slytherin bathroom to try and 'clean' himself.

… … …

**Harsh ne? Chapter two has a lighter side..it's an alt ending.. I hate bad endings...I can't stand things that don't end happily...I cry, I scream, I throw a big fit... so please read the alt ending? I will love you forevuh!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! This fanfiction is rated ****M**** for a reason, stating that there is graphic and sexual scenes, including (but not limited to), ****kissing, penetration, hand jobs, blow jobs, fingering, rape, or any other sexual act between two males****. If you do not approve of these scenes, do not read this story. ****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**This story contains rape and is purely a fictional story, this is in no way intended for humor and is purely for artistic purposes only. The subject is completely serious to the author of this work, along with many others. If you do not approve, do not read.**

The next day Malfoy skipped breakfast, skipped lunch, and every class in between. Dinner was the only time he showed his face, because he truly was famished. He sat in his usual seat, a perfect and clear shot across to the spot where Harry and Ron sat.

"Feeling better?" Crabbe looked at Malfoy.

He didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge that he had said anything. Harry looked up from his seat, making eye contact with the blonde. He smirked, causing several Gryffindor's to look his way. That was it, that was the last straw; Draco fucking Malfoy was back and that smirk, that one damn _smirk _was all it took for him to snap.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted, standing up from his seat. The entire room fell silent, watching the events unfold. Harry was taken aback, along with Ron, "How _dare _you! When have I _ever _hurt you that bad! I haven't hurt you so bad that you had to do that!" he stood on his chair, stepping over everything on the table to jump to the Gryffindor side of the room.

"Malfoy..." one of the Weasley twins stood, trying to calm him down.

He quickly turned to the ginger, "Don't _Malfoy _me! Your little git of a brother there...do you have _any _idea what he did to me? Him and that _Potter _boy?" he turned back to the two best friends, who were no longer smiling, but fearing for what may happen next, "You're both a bunch of filthy twats!" he pulled his wand out, aiming it at the two.

"Draco!" Snape marched over, trying to control his favorite student, "What's gotten into you.." it wasn't quite a question.

He quieted down, looking Harry into his green eyes, "You don't know how much I loved you..." he turned, running full speed out of the room, fighting back the tears.

Harry felt a pang of guilt in his gut, along with Ron. The two looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say about the entire thing. Snape looked at the two, a feeling of what happened washing over him. He quietly, and quickly followed Malfoy out.

"What did you two do...?" Hermione asked, never having seen the blonde so upset before.

"Could we talk to you outside...?" Harry stood.

"Y-yeah..." she followed her two friends outside, hearing Draco screaming and yelling down one of the halls of the school. He was clearly crying, and Snape's voice could be heard too, "What happened?"

"Well..Harry and I wanted to teach Malfoy a lesson for...everything..."

"So..?" she folded her arms, waiting.

"We sort of...raped him..." Harry mumbled.

The brunette girl couldn't believe her ears, she almost questioned the two, but when she heard Malfoy down the corridor, whimpering and crying into Snape's robes...she knew what she heard was correct, "I-I can't...I can't believe you two... No matter how mean he is to you, you had no right to do that..." she shoved them out of her way, marching down the hall to find Malfoy. She felt sick, sick to her stomach. Yeah the kid was a jerk to them, he'd done many things … but no one deserved that, not even him. "Draco.." she ran up to him and Snape, "If you kill a butterfly in the past..." she reached into her shirt, pulling a necklace out and showing it to Malfoy.

"You would help me..?" he wiped his eyes, still clinging tightly to Snape, who was generously rubbing his back.

"Professor?" she looked up, "What would be the consequences if Draco and I used my time-turner to stop those two from making the biggest mistakes of their lives...?"

"If you stayed hidden from your past self and cause a distraction to stop them..." he looked down to his godson, the tears still fresh in the boys eyes, "it couldn't hurt...Especially if _you_ were the distraction, Miss Granger..."

"Then I'll go...without you..." she held her time-turner, "Where were you when this happened? Time? Place?"

"It was...about seven at night...I was over by the old benches?" he looked to the floor.

"Right.." she wound the time-turner back twenty two times, before letting it spin.

… … … … …

Hermione found herself at sunset the night before, quickly running to find Harry and Ron before they did something completely unthinkable. She saw the two walking away from the school, and knew exactly where they were headed.

"Harry!" she ran up to them, out of breath. Her younger friends turned around, looking at her as she stopped, "There's something you need to know..."

"What?" Harry looked at Ron, then back to Hermione.

"Malfoy is in love with you..." she grinned.

"He is..?" Ron questioned, trying to read Harry's facial expressions.

"But he's so...mean to us...And how do you know?" Harry frowned, folding his arms.

"He told me.. He loves you, the only reason he acts like that toward us is because he doesn't know how to properly express his feelings toward you..." she paused, "So..don't do anything you'll regret.. Okay?" she grasped Ron's hand, leading him away.

"'Mione..." Ron looked back at Harry, "Did you know we were going to do something...?"

"Ron...I'm your best friend," she straightened his shirt, "I know when you two are up to something..." a smile graced her lips as she picked some lint from his clothes.

"Malfoy!" said boy was standing by some old benches under a few trees covered in freshly fallen snow. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold, and he had his arms wrapped around himself.

"Come to start something, Potter?" he put his usual mask on, ready for anything that Harry had to throw at him.

"Save it..." he marched up, getting in Malfoy's face, "Hermione said that...you're in love with me?"

Malfoy kicked some snow, looking to the ground, "What made her say that..?" his voice was soft, almost shy...

"I don't know..." Harry stepped closer, placing his hand under Malfoy's chin to look him in the eyes, "Tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"That you're in love with me..."

"I-" he adverted his eyes before quickly placing his lips against Harry's. It shocked them both at first, but it soon became a relaxed, soft, kiss. Malfoy quickly pushed away, wiping his mouth and looking to the ground, "Yeah so...now you know..."

Harry smirked, pulling the blonde into a hug, "Why didn't you tell me...?"

Malfoy laughed slightly, "The same reason every teenager doesn't tell their crush how they feel...they're afraid of rejection..." he grasped Harry by the hands, "...and what would people think? The Slytherin Ice Price dating the Gryffindor Golden Boy?"

"Does it matter what others think...? You're still Draco Malfoy... Other students fear you, queer or not..."

"So.." the blonde bit his lip.

"So..would you like to go out?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah.." he grasped his hands and pulled him into another kiss, both of them smiling.

"..You don't know what I was coming out here to do..." Harry held him close.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me..."

"Nope."

"Now!" Malfoy shouted, causing a few branches above his head to shake, dropping snow onto him. He huffed and looked to the ground, "Now I'm freezing..and wet..."

Harry laughed and kissed him again, "Go get cleaned up.."

"Right.." he grasped Harry's hand, walking with him back to the school, "What do you think people will say?"

"Does it matter?"

"No..not really," he smiled and looked to the ground.


End file.
